1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved method for securing a bottom piece to a paper-made container.
2. Description of Prior Art
The conventional disposable containers generally include plastic-made containers and paper-made containers, wherein the plastic-made containers are gradually replaced by the paper-made containers. However, the paper-made containers do not have sufficient structural strength which has to be obtained by increasing the thickness of the paper sheets, and this will increase the cost of manufacturing and need more paper pulps which mean more forests have to be destroyed. A known method for securing the bottom piece to a paper-made container discloses two respective glue layers formed on the top and the bottom of the container. The glue layers are made by bio-degradable material. However, the two respective glue layers have to be made by two times of molding processes or by using two-way injection molding machine. The conventional methods require longer processing time or higher cost.
The present invention intends to provide an improved method to improve the inherent shortcomings of the conventional method for securing the bottom piece to the paper-made container.